


The World's Not Fit for Us Anyways

by wingman3



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, end of yamatos route, i thought my name was pronman3, slightly suggestive but not detailed at all, with this pair saying best friends basically means lovers anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: Daichi wasn't strong.Daichi wasn't strong at all.





	The World's Not Fit for Us Anyways

“It's funny…” Daichi raised his head, looked in the direction of Hibiki's voice that sounded at the end of the hall, “I thought that this would be the perfect way... the perfect way to protect you. But I think I was just blind at the time.”

It was dark. Dark in this odd marvelous place. It used to belong to JP’s not too long ago. Used to belong to Yamato.

Now it was Hibiki's.

People bowed to him. The power of Japan was his. If he wanted to, Daichi had no doubt Hibiki could go after more- no doubt the magic Hibiki possessed was the most used and most powerful.

When Hibiki danced, it was often the last thing his enemies would see, that blinding, beautiful holy dance that took down so many.

Not Daichi though. ‘Somehow’ Daichi would think. But there was no ‘somehow’ in Hibiki's eyes, no ‘somehow’ in Hibiki's kisses. There was pure, unadulterated resolve in every move Hibiki made. Hibiki's resolve to prove himself. But he really didn't have to.

Hibiki was special. In power. In fortitude. In speed and leadership and the darkness that was almost uncanny in his command of demons. In turn, no matter how much Daichi couldn't believe it- Daichi was special too. 

“Because you're special to me…” Hibiki hummed. It'd been days since Yamato was gone. Days since Japan quietly accepted its new leader because he was worthy, and the time spent between he and Hibiki shortened to late nights and early mornings because all the time in between was spent on maintaining a whole country.

The whole country. 

When Daichi was eight, that sort of idea never crossed his mind as he played with Hibiki. Never crossed his mind when Hibiki would think about his next move in every game so thoroughly.

“B-But I'm not strong-” Daichi replied, gasped out, because late at night they'd usually end up like this- tangled together and quietly sighing out praise, “Not like you, if I wasn't special to you I'd be in the very bottom. I'd be… a-ah…”

Hibiki would touch everywhere and moaned as if the very act of touching Daichi gave him pleasure.

“You're stronger than you think. You're so… so…” Hibiki's lips brushed against Daichi's jaw, “You're the reason I'm so strong now. You're the reason why I'm here now. And when the time comes where I die for the next person to take over, you’ll be the only one that I'll think of.”

It wasn't something Daichi liked thinking about. Other, stronger people. If he was with anyone other than Hibiki, he'd certainly never be as well treated. He and Hibiki's relationship in a world like this was an anomaly, unorthodox, he was the very antithesis of what Hibiki fought Polaris for.

He was someone who leeched off another's strength.

But Hibiki never seemed to mind. Never seemed to mind that Daichi was by his side throughout his rule. Seemed to adore every move Daichi made, hardened blue eyes softening fast whenever they laid upon Daichi's figure. Whether Daichi was arguing with someone else for the better treatment of employees or when Daichi writhed beneath him at night-

They always softened. Always. Even when there was so much pain in them.

Even when the next ruler of Japan stood above Hibiki's body decades later. Those eyes still softened when they laid on Daichi, Daichi who wanted nothing more than to lay on the ground with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of tri always gives me feels so im thinking of writing about that.
> 
> Otherwise. I have like. 20 other fics that need to be uploaded but I don't even edit. Im too lazy to edit. So this is unedited but I liked it and put a publish on it


End file.
